Una Nueva Neblina de Llama
by Sharingan Z
Summary: Sakai Yuuji recibe una propuesta de Alastor, pero por obvias razones se lo ocultan a Shana, ¿como reaccionara ella cuando se entere del nuevo pasatiempo de Yuuji?
1. Intro

_**Primer Capitulo**_

Ya todo estaba normal despues de desalojar al los tres Tomogaras que intentaron destruir la ciudad, nada anormal, todo tranquilo, los pajaron trinan contentos, el trafico era normal y los niños se divertian en su primer dia de las vacaciones de verano

-Yuuji concentrate ¬¬

-Es que...hemos estado aqui desde la mañana, no podemos descansar un poco

-Eres debil

-¬¬

-No mires asi a Alastor, el tiene razon

-¬¬

-No me mires asi o te ira mal

-U

Shana dejo escapar un suspiro sonoro accedio a descansar un poco, al fin y al cabo estaban en el rio al que siempre le gustaba ir, Yuuji se dejo caer pesadamente y saco una botella de agua para beber pues tenia mucha sed, en eso un olorcillo activo el sentido olfativo de la Neblina de Llama

-Pan de Melon!!!!!

Y como alma de lleva el diablo, la pequeña Shana fue a corretear al pobre vendedor de Pan de Melon, en ese momento Yuuji llevaba a Alastor en el cuello

-Oye Alastor, tengo una pregunta

-Hm

-¿Que es el contrato que Shana hizo contigo?

Alastor no respondio inmediatamente pues no sabia a que iba la pregunta, pues no la habia preguntado antes, ni siquiera despues de que Shana volviera a casa y tampoco se lo pregunto a Whitelmina

-Veras, cuando un Rey de Guze va a elegir una Neblina de Llama, este primero debe hacer un contrato, es decir poner las condiciones sobre la mesa y es decicion del portador aceptarlas o no-respondio

-Ya veo-respondio Yuuji mirando a Shana que venia con su pan de melon-crees que yo pueda hacer una...Neblina de Llama

-Supongo-se limito a responder

Alastor no dijo mas y el castaño tampoco continuo con el asunto, el entrenamiento ocurrio normalemente despues de que la pequeña pelioscura terminara de comer su pan

-----------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la residencia Sakai de noche, Yuuji se dejo caer sobre el piso cansado, y Shana como si nada ingreso a la vivienda

-Buenas noches Shana-Chan-saludo Chigusa-como va Yuu-chan?

-Mejorando-respondio ella sentandose a la mesa, pero luego noto que Whitelmina no estaba-y Whitelmina?

-Whitelmina-san dijo que tenia que hacer un viaje urgente de negocios-respondio la madre de Yuuji-y que estaria aqui en un mes si todo salia bien

Shana bufo molesta y haciendo un puchero, odiaba los viajecitos de Whitelmina, y mucho mas desde que se entero por fotos de Shiro que realmente la Neblina de Llama se daba sus escapadas para disfrutar del sol de las playas o viajar por el mundo

-Yuu-chan, a cenar!-llamo Chigusa a su hijo que aun continuaba en el piso

-Oye, tu madre llama-le dijo Alastor que aun seguia en el cuerpo de Yuuji

-Ten piedad, por favor Alastor-respondio en tono cansino

-Hagamos un trato-suspiro la Llama del Cielo-si haces los entrenamientos sin quejarte por una semana, puedo convertirte en una Neblina de Llama

-Eh?

-Tu pregunta era mas que obvia Sakai Yuuji-respondio el rey de Guze-mañana hablare con Shana y te hare entrenar, si veo que vales entonces te hare Neblina de Llama

-EN SERIO???!!!!-grito emocionado, no se dio cuenta que su madre estaba en la puerta mirandolo

-Con quien hablas?-pregunto dudosa mirando a su hijo

-Ah...es que tuve una alucinacion, si eso...por el cansancio U-se excuso el castaño

Shana no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de resignacion

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto de Yuuji, mientras el joven se daba una ducha...

-QUE???!!!!!!!!!!-Shana no podia creer lo que oian sus orejas

-Pues eso-respondio Alastor en su tipico tono-Marjorie necesita ayuda con sus dos aprendices

-Pues que se jodan-respondio la pequeña neblina-yo estoy entrenando a Yuuji

-No seas caprichosa-le regaño-ya te asigne una mision

-Pero...pero...-Shana se ruborizo pues le daba colera dejar a Yuuji cerca de Kasumi Yoshida

-Se lo que estas pensando-respondio Alastor dejando escapar un bufido-yo me quedare con el y lo vigilare

-Hmmmm-Shana se lo penso por un rato-bueno de acuerdo, confio en ti

-Bien, ahora ve a prepararte, avisare a Chigusa-sama que partiras mañana-le respondio el collar y Shana asintio

Despues de un rato Yuuji salio de la ducha, se vistio en en el baño y salio y encontro a Alastor en el telefono pegado con adhesivos, pero a Shana no se veia

-Gracias por su comprension y disculpe las molestias-dijo Alastor por la bocina, luego de oir que Chigusa colgo se dirigio a Yuuji-Ya esta todo listo, Shana partira mañana con Marjorie

-Eh?-Yuuji parecia no entender

-Si Shana se entera de que te vas convertir en Neblina de Llama, lo mas probables es que te detenga, te grite y deje de entrenarte, es eso lo que quieres?

-No, Claro que no-repsondio nervioso

-Bien, ayer hable con Marjorie, mientras tu y Shana dormian-comento Alastor- acepto, a regañadientes, pero acepto, te tiene algo de aprecio, igual que a sus dos aprendices

-Aja

-Entonces hoy dia entrenaras con Shana-comento Alastor-mañana entrenaras conmigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues del arduo entrenamiento con termino en la noche, Yuuji como siempre termino en el suelo y Shana ingreo a la cocina como si nada, Chigusa la atendio

-Shana-chan-llamo la señora en tono afable-hable con Arasu Toru-san, dice que mañana iras de excursion

-Si-respondio ella

-Cuando regresas?

-Es una excursion un poco alrga, tal vez un mes o dos-respondio ella mientras comia su pan de melon que habia comprado hace poco

-Ah bueno, entonces te prepare algo de comida para el camino-dijo Chigusa y se puso a cocinar en la merienda de Shana

-Parece que Shana fuera la hija de mi mama u.u-comento Yuuji

-Con esos pensamientos quieres ser Neblina de Llama?-pregunto Alastor

-Hum, esta bien-dijo molesto e incorporandose para ir a la cocina

Yuuji se sento en la mesa frente a Shana

-Mientras estee fuera entrena duro-dijo ella

-Como digas Shana-dijo Yuuji dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro

-Y no te acerques a Yoshida Kasumi ¬¬

-Como digas Shana

-Y te traere un premio

-Eh?

Yuuji miro la cara sonriente de Shana, se ruborizo ligeramente y luego le sonrio

---------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

PROX CAPITULO: Neblina de Llama en una semana


	2. Neblina de Llama en una semana

Notas: Se supone que escribiria toda la semana completa pero se me secaron las ideas, asi que solo hice 4 dias, espero comprendan jejeje, ademas me imagino que deben estar ansiosos por este capitulo, bueno los dejo con esta nueva entrega

_**CAPITULO 2: Neblina de Llama en una semana **_

_LUNES:_

-Sigue corriendo Sakai Yuuji-le dijo Alastor al joven que parecia que se estaba derritiendo de sudor

-No se por que pero ya extraño a Shana u.uU-fue la respuesta del muchacho

-Tu solo has lo que te digo-le respondio el collar

Shana se habia marchado muy temprano, Marjorie vino a recogerla haciéndose pasar por la responsable del grupo y Chigusa se despidio de la Neblina de Llama con un beso en la frente y una buena merienda para el camino, para cuando estaba lejos de la ciudad, la Interprete de la Condolencia no pudo evitar reirse ante aquel episodio que presencio en la puerta de la residencia Sakai

-Te callas o hago que te tragues ese libro ¬¬-fue la respuesta de la pequeña Shana a las burlas de su colega

Después de que Shana se fuera, empezó el calvario para Yuuji, pues Alastor era o quizas mas exigente que la Neblina de Llama, empezaron con ejercicios de estiramiento y luego un poco de meditación, para después empezar a trotar como siempre solia hacer el castaño de ojos azules pero con pesas en las piernas de casi 50 Kg.

-¿Tan rapido te cansas?-dijo Alastor-crei que darias mas pelea

-Soy un ser humano, vale?

-Error!, eres una antorcha

-Hmph, siempre se me olvida-bufo Yuuji molesto

-Hey Sakai-kun-llamo una alegre voz femenina

El aludido volteo, se trataba de Yoshida Kasumi

-Hey Yoshida-san-saludo Yuuji-Buenos dias

-Estamos entrenando, lo olvidas?-le reprendio Alastor

-No puede ser solo un ratito, hace tiempo que no veo a Yoshida-san

-No, ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí-respondio el rey de Guze-asi que disculpate y sigamos entrenando, o ¿acaso ya no quieres ayudar a Shana?

-Odio cuando me lo pones de ese modo ¬¬-dijo Yuuji contrariado

-Despidete y vamonos

Sin mas remedio Yuuji tuvo que despedirse de Kasumi, alegando que andaba de paso pero que la llamaria mas tarde a su casa, la chica se entristecio por eso pero le dejo ir, pues se lo hizo prometer que llamaria; ya eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando llego a casa para almorzar

-Mama, estas?-pregunto el joven mientras hacia su ingreso

-Yuu-chan por aquí-respondio su madre, parecia que estaba en la sala

El joven ojiazul entro a la sala, ahí estaba su mama haciendo un poco de limpieza, Chigusa sacudia con presteza los muebles que estaban algo empolvados

-Tu almuerzo esta en la mesa-dijo amablemente la señora

-Arigato-respondio Yuuji mientras se acercaba para darle un beso a su madre

---------------------------------------------------

Después del almuerzo, y unas cuantas suplicas, Yuuji logro que Alastor le diera algo de tiempo para estirarse lo mas que podia, pues las piernas le dolian de tanto correr, se echo un momento en el jardin de la casa mirando a las nubes para relajarse un momento, llevo sus manos a la cabeza y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Cuando desperto se dio cuenta de que eran las 8 p.m. se sorprendio de que Alastor no le regañara, Shana si lo hubiera hecho y encima le hubiera dado un par de coscorrones

-Escucha-le dijo el rey de Guze-si quieres puedes retirarte

-Eh?

-Ser una Neblina de Llama implica muchas responsabilidades y además es un compromiso muy serio-comento Alastor en tono neutral, no estaba molesto pero tampoco complacido-para ayudar a Shana no es necesario que seas una Neblina de Llama

-No lo hago solo por ayudar a Shana-comento el joven mirando hacia arriba-aunque no vendría mal ser de más ayuda de lo que ya soy

-Eh?

-Lo hago por mi mismo-respondio Sakai con firmeza-yo se que porto algo que muchos estan buscando y me siento en la responsabilidad de defenderlo y defenderme a mi mismo para proteger este tesoro, yo protegere al Reiji Maigo porque es mi deber y quiero hacerlo

-Has madurado Sakai-comento Alastor-mañana continuaremos entrenando

Yuuji se sorprendio ante esta respuesta pero no dijo nada, se levanto del jardín y se metio a su casa donde su madre estaba haciendo los toques finales para servir la cena en la cocina, el joven se sento en la mesa de la cocina cerca de su mamá

-Creo que me acostumbre mucho a Shana-chan-comento Chigusa mientras le daba vueltas al guiso con un cucharon de madera-estar con una chica en casa era algo relajante

-Creo que yo tambien mamá-hablo Yuuji esbozando un sonrisa algo nostálgica

-Whitelmina-san tambien es muy amable y muy diligente-siguio Chigusa-ambas son muy buena compañía

Yuuji no respondio nada, solo sonrió, le parecia algo gracioso que a muy madre le cayeran bien dos seres que por lo general no son muy sociables, pero el carácter noble su madre era lo que hacia que ambas Neblinas de Llama se sintieran en un hogar

-Sabes algo?-hablo nuevamente la madre del ojiazul-hoy mientras hacia las compras oi algo sobre un festival que habra por aquí en mes y medio, si Shana-chan regresa en ese tiempo tal vez quieran ir alla

-Podria ser-dijo el joven recostándose sobre el asiento mientras recordaba a Shana con su kimono aquel dia del primer festival al que fue y que dicho sea de paso no fue muy agradable pero el podia cambiar las cosas, aún

-Y si quieres ir en grupo podrias llamar a tus amigos-comento Chigusa mientras probaba el guiso

"Llamar", aquella palabra hizo eco en Yuuji pues olvido algo importante

-Oh rayos!!!, Yoshida-san!-dijo golpeándose la frente

Como resultado de su prisa andaba tropezándose con todo en su camino hacia el telefono, una vez que al fin llegó, marco el numero de Kazumi, para tranquilidad ella le contesto con voz serena

-Sakai-kun, te acordaste!!-exclamo feliz la chica que estaba al otro lado de la línea

-Si supiera que te olvidaste-murmuro Alastor

Yuuji miro feo al collar

-Supe que Hirai-san salio de excursión, no?-pregunto Kazumi mientras con su dedo enroscaba el cable del telefono

-Eh...¿Cómo lo sabes?-quiso saber el sorprendido muchacho

-Pues Oga-chan me comento que Tanaka-san habia partido tambien de excursión-respondio ella con su usual alegria-y que habia ido con Satou y Hirai-san, ademas de una mujer rubia muy extraña que no le daba confianza

-"Esa debe ser Marjorie"-comento Yuuji para si mismo mientras se sonreia

-Sakai-kun-dijo la chica torpemente-tendrias tiempo libre mañana?

-Mañana?-pregunto él mirando el collar-mmm dejame ver...

-Hmph-fue la unica respuesta de Alastor

-Eh..., lo lamento Yoshida-san-respondio el joven algo apenado-esta semana la tengo muy cargada, tal vez la proxima

-Ah ya veo...-respondio ella con un toque de decepcion

-Vamos, no es el fin del mundo-respondio el con un tono animado-te prometo que de veras saldremos la proxima semana

-Eh?

-Te prometi que te llamaria y cumpli, no?-hablo el castaño riéndose suavemente-te he prometido algo ahora y te pienso cumplir

-Sakai-kun...-fue la unica respuesta de ella mientras su rostro se ruborizaba

-Yuu-chan!, la cena!-llamo su madre desde el marco de la puerta que separaba la cocina de la sala

-Lo siento Yoshida-san-respondió Yuuji-me llaman a cenar, otro dia seguimos hablando

-Hai, Sakai-kun-dijo ella en tono ya mas alegre

-Nos vemos-se despidió Yuuji y colgó el teléfono

Después de la cena, el muchacho se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes para irse a dormir pues sabia que mañana le esperaría un día igual o peor que este, salio del baño, se cambio la ropa y se recostó en su cama, pero estuvo mas de una hora mirando hacia el techo

-Se supone que deberias dormir-comento el rey de Guze

-No puedo dormir-respondio Yuuji-me pregunto que estara haciendo Shana ahora?

-Recuerda el objetivo que te has propuesto-dijo Alastor-y concentrate en alcanzarlo

Yuuji asintió, pero se puso a pensar en Shana, hasta que se quedo dormido

---------------------------

MIERCOLES:

Esta vez a Yuuji le toco esgrima, el objeto que usaba como sable era un palo de madera, muy usado en el kendo

-Izquierda...Derecha...salto a la derecha y golpe-indicaba Alastor los movimientos

Yuuji no pudo contenerse y cayo al suelo algo adolorido

-Es necesario que tenga los pesos en las piernas?-pregunto la antorcha intentando moverse

-Si, y ademas tambien debes tener fuerza en los brazos, por eso tambien los llevas en las muñequeras y en tu playera-respondio el rey de Guze

-Estoy llevando 100 kg.!!!!!!!-exclamo Yuuji tratando de contener el peso que llevaba a cuestas-un humano normal se desmoronaria

-Tu no eres un humano normal, ni siquiera eres humano-comento Alastor en su tipico tono

-Ya va, no me lo recuerdes-suspiro Yuuji mientras se sentaba en el grass de su jardín

-HEY SAKAI!!!!

Yuuji volteo su rostro y sonrio, alli estaba su amigo Hayato Ike

-Como estas?-pregunto el chico de lentes acercándose

-Como me ves? ¬¬-fue la respuesta de Yuuji

-Jajajaja, no me digas que Yukari-san te dio tarea para las vacaciones-rio Ike con ganas

Yuuji se incorporo, fue algo difícil pero lo logro

-Que tal si damos una vuelta por ahí, hace un buen tiempo que no se de ti, amigo-hablo Ike

-Bueno...-dijo Yuuji mordiéndose el labio para después asentir

---------------------

-No me digas que sigues yendo a esas clases?-pregunto Sakai con una cara de sorpresa mientras tomaba una gaseosa enlatada

-Pues si-se limito a responder-no pienso dejarme vencer este año que viene, quede en segundo lugar y esta vez voy por el primero

-Siempre tan metido en los estudios, no Ike?-bromeo Yuuji

Ambos amigos estaban en el parque, Yuuji no se habia dado cuenta que con todo la caminata que habia hecho con Ike hasta el parque aun llevaba los pesos encima, ahora se habian sentado en la sombra de un árbol a charlar

-Lo sabes?-pregunto Ike

-Que cosa

-El festival que va a haber

-Mi madre me comento eso ayer-hablo Yuuji para luego mirarlo a los ojos-iras?

-Claro e invitare a Kasumi-kun-respondio el muchacho de lentes dando un sorbo a su bebida

-Parece que le tienes mucho cariño a Yoshida-san-comento la antorcha mientras miraba hacia arriba donde los rayos del sol se filtraban por el follaje del arbol-sabes, ayer me llamo y le prometi que saldriamos la proxima semana

-Hm?

-Bueno, tu sabes...-intento explicar Yuuji-no me gusta ver a Yoshida-san triste, de hecho, a nadie de mis amigos

-Entonces eso solo es para ti?-pregunto Ike con un tono algo fastidiado-una amiga?

-Claro que si-comento el muchacho en tono serio

-Entonces te gusta Hirai-san?-pregunto el otro a quemarropa

-Quizas-se limito a responder-aun no lo sé con certeza pero sí sé que Yoshida-san siempre sera una buena amiga para mi y nada mas

-Me alegro que te hayas decidido Yuuji-comento Ike con una sonrisa-me quitas un gran peso de encima

Yuuji no dijo nada, solo le sonrio

---------------------------

Yuuji llego a casa a la hora del almuerzo pero cuando se quiso sentar en la silla esta se hizo añicos, pues aun llevaba los pesos puestos y el muchacho se llevo el susto de su vida, por suerte su madre no estaba

-Te olvidaste de quitarte los pesos-dijo el rey de Guze-Shana tambien se olvidaba de quitárselos y rompió muchas sillas, así como algunos de los huesos de Shiro

-Kuso!-maldijo Yuuji-ahora que hare?

-Para empezar quítate los pesos y cúbrelos con algo-ordeno Alastor

Yuuji salió al jardín, se quito la playera, las muñequeras y las botas que llevaba puesto; después empezó a ver en donde las podía esconder y vio un buen escondite detrás del jardín de rosas de su madre, las rosas eran tantas que ocultaban por completo los pesos; luego subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa normal

-Y ahora que hacemos con la silla?-pregunto Yuuji a Alastor

-Escóndela también-respondio este

-Esa no es una buena solucion u.u -comento el castaño-yo tengo una mejor idea!!!

-Hmph!

-----------------------------

-Que hermoso detalle Yuu-chan!!!!-dijo Chigusa feliz de la vida al ver lo que Yuuji habia hecho con los restos de la silla

Era un pequeño zapatero en el cual en las patas el muchacho había esculpido la imagen de un dragón y un águila peleando, tenia dos niveles, además de que estaba bien pintado de un color crema muy discreto, se notaba el buen trabajo

-Esta muy bonito-dijo la madre de la antorcha-pero de donde sacaste la madera?

-Em...por ahí n.nU -respondio rapidamente

-Esta muy bonito hijo, domo arigato n.n –dijo la señora dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo-ahora ve a lavarte para cenar

-Hai –respondio Yuuji

----------------------------

Esa noche mientras Yuuji se preparaba para dormir, Alastor no pudo evitar recordar el ingenio de Sakai y ademas la rapidez con la que hizo el trabajo, su velocidad habia aumentado y ademas, aunque no lo pareciese, era muy astuto y manejaba muy bien la situación pese a ser una antorcha que tiene mucho de humano

-Aunque no lo parezca-comento Alastor para si mismo-este chico tiene madera de Neblina de Llama

-----------------------

VIERNES:

-Concentrate muy bien-hablo Alastor mirando al joven castaño quien estaba en posición de flor de loto

-...-

El chico no decia nada, era buena señal, desde las 7 a.m. estaba en la mismo posición y ya eran las 9 a.m., el rey de Guze no dejaba de enviarle pequeñas distracciones como hojas, pasto, viento frio, etc; pero increíblemente nada le afectaba, estaba complacido y no podia ocultarlo o por lo menos lo manifestaria ahora que el muchacho estaba en trance

-Es bueno-comento-pero aun desconozco el verdadero motivo de su motivación

Paso una hora y Yuuji seguia en la misma posición de antes y Alastor mirándolo colgado de la rama de un arbol muy cerca de la casa, cuando sintió que fue tomado por alguien

-Que se te ofrece Lamie?-pregunto el rey de Guze serenamente

-Solo pasaba por aquí-respondio el Tomogara-y veo que no estas con tu Neblina de Llama

-Te importa?-pregunto sin la intención de ofender

-No, solo es curiosidad-respondio esbozando una sonrisa

-Este muchacho tiene mucho potencial-hablo Alastor neutralmente-si hubiera recibido un entrenamiento debido, entonces seria uno de los mas fuertes entre las Neblinas de Elite

-Es cierto-comento Lamie mirando al joven-es mas, con el Reiji Maigo de su lado, puede recuperar su energia, algo que ni la mas fuertes Neblinas poseen

-No solo eso Lamie-le respondio Alastor-tiene corazón, algo que a Shana le costo mucho obtener

-Se suponia que las Neblinas de Llama eran seres sin piedad para con sus enemigos, que cumplian sus ordenes al pie de la letra-comento el Tomogara mirando al collar

-Yo tambien pensaba asi-confeso el rey de Guze-pero después descubri que casualmente si uno tiene un objetivo individual que cumplir y se concentra en eso puede llegar a cumplir mucho mas que su objetivo como Neblina de Llama, se siente una satisfacción personal que completa al ser y lo hace mas fuerte

-Buena observación Alastor-hablo Lamie sonriéndole-este mundo simplemente no deja de sorprenderme, aquella característica que tu mencionas la descubri en Sakai hace mucho tiempo cuando entablamos conversación

-Hm-respondio

En eso Yuuji se levanto pero aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Te parece si lo ataco suavemente?-pregunto Lamie mirando al muchacho

-Hazlo-respondio Alastor

Lamie se subdividio en tres, dos fueron a atacar al muchacho, pero el original se quedo en su lugar, el muchacho sorprendentemente esquivo todos los golpes y golpeo a ambos en el abdomen dejándolos fuera de combate, luego de esto abrio los ojos

-Buen avance Sakai-dijo Alastor neutralmente

-Es fuerte-dijo el Lamie original mientras se secaba un hilo de sangre que escurria de su boca

Los clones de Lamie se volvieron blancas palomas y volvieron hacia el, en ese momento el chico abrio sus ojos

-Buen dia Lamie-saludo Yuuji con una sonrisa-estas desde hace mucho?

-Algo asi-respondio el hombre-veo que tu entrenamiento va por muy buen sendero

-Si-dijo el muchacho con mucho entusiasmo

-Con esa energia no dudo que llegaras lejos como Neblina de Llama-comento el Tomogara

-Tu entrenamiento aun no termina Sakai-dijo Alastor en tono casi imperativo-después del almuerzo continuaremos

-Ten-le dijo Lamie mientras le daba el collar donde residía Alastor-Ojala nunca te ciegues por la ambicion y el poder

-A que se refiere?-pregunto el muchacho intrigado

-Le puedo contar, Alastor?

-Se lo iba a decir de todos modos pero adelante-respondió mientras Yuuji mantenía una expresión de confusión

------------------

Después del almuerzo estaban sentados en la orilla del rio que a Shana tanto le gustaba, una vez alli Lamie tosio un par de veces e inicio su relato:

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando se daba la Edad Media en Occidente, hubo un problema con una Neblina de Llama de muy alto nivel, el cual causo grandes estragos para conseguir la inmortalidad, se le conocia como Dasuki nokibo(El Mensajero de la Esperanza)y el Guze que lo guiaba era el (Huracán Impetuoso del Norte), tanta fue la ambicion de poder de esta antorcha que hallo los pergaminos prohibidos del reino de Guze y se fusiono con su guía, logrando convertise en un Tomogara muy poderoso llamado Tamashi no Satsujin (Asesino de Almas), él no solo devoraba las almas, sino que además destruía, las que no devoraba, en su totalidad y dejaba un Fuzetsu tan poderoso que las Neblinas de Llama no podían hacer antorchas para reemplazar las almas eliminadas; cuando un alma es eliminada no va al cielo ni al infierno, sino va directo al Takarabako (cofre), a ese lugar solo pueden entrar los reyes del mundo Guze; este ser robo todas las almas contenidas en ese cofre para convertir el mundo en un mar de existencias y poder asentarse alli para que ningún rey de Guze osara atacarle y poder controlar ambos mundos"

-Ah!-el muchacho se quedo con la boca abierta ante el relato

-La predecesora de Shana-hablo la Flama del Cielo-tuvo que realizar la invocación para detener aquella maldición

-Y no solo ella-interrumpió Lamie-hubo otro mas, Byakugan no Senshi (Cazador de Visión Pura)¿recuerdas?

-Hmph-gruño Alastor-como no recordarlo, estaba guiado por Krussan, el Tamashora no Ryuusei (Meteoro del Alma Celestial)

-Ambos fueron invocados para detener los planes del Tamashi no Sastsujin-continuo el Tomogara-Alastor y Krussan tomaron caminos distintos después de que se quedaron sin sus Neblinas de Llama

-Y donde se encuentra?-pregunto curioso Yuuji

-Ni siquiera lo piense Sakai-intervino Alastor-para ser la Neblina de Llama de Krussan hay que cumplir cierto requisitos

-Yo creo que lo podra aceptar-comento Lamie-ya ha demostrado que tiene capacidad¿no lo crees Alastor?

-Me reservo la opinión-respondio el Rey de Guze

-Bien joven Sakai, me parece que ya le quite mucho tiempo de entrenamiento-comento el Tomogara mientras se levantaba perezosamente del grass-espero volver a verlo otro dia pero esta ves como una Neblina de Llama

-Si, lo hare-respondio Yuuji decicido mientras le daba la mano para despedirse

Y dicho esto se fue a paso lento con una mano en su sombrero debido al fuerte viento que soplaba en ese momento

----------------------

Esa noche Alastor no pudo evitar recordar aquel dia, en que Yue, el Cazador de Vision Pura de ese entonces le propuso a la entonces Cazadora de Cabello Flameante y Ojos Rojo Fuego, el dividirse el mundo en dos para poder detener el mar de existencias, luego de la invocación, ambas Neblinas de Llama desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra sin dejar huella

-¿Sakai podra pasar la prueba de Krussan?-fue lo ultimo que pensó Alastor

-------------------------

DOMINGO:

-1001...1002...1003

El joven Sakai estaba esgrimiendo una copia de la Blutsauger, no era como la original, pero pesaba como la original, el rey de Guze que le acompañaba estaba tan asombrado del rápido avance de la antorcha que decidió poner a prueba su capacidad de dominio de su energía espiritual.

-Deja eso-ordeno Alastor-vamos a otro sitio

-¿Quieres que trote?-pregunto el castaño

-No, solo ven-le respondió

-------------------------------

Después de casi una hora de camino llegaron a un acantilado, cabe mencionar que el joven se sintió algo intimidado por las grandes dimensiones de este, en el fondo del abismo habian rocas en forma de picos que daban un aspecto temible al lugar, él trago saliva en seco preguntándose que demonios hacia él allí

-Salta-ordenó el rey de Guze-y llega hacia la otra lado del acantilado

-Estas loco!!!!-vocifero el muchacho-no pienso saltar esa cosa

-Una Neblina de Llama debe reaccionar ante el peligro, tener los ojos bien abiertos, la mente en blanco, nervios de acero y los reflejos siempre alertas-le respondió Alastor severamente-ahora quiero que llegues hasta el otro lado!!!!

-No lo hare!!!-dijo el chico visiblemente asustado

-Vaya gran cobarde resultaste-le menciono Alastor-¿y así dices que quieres ser Neblina de Llama?

Yuuji apretó los dientes con ira, tomo el collar que contenía a Alastor y lo puso frente a sus ojos que estaba brillantes de rabia

-No soy un cobarde-respondio el sin quitar la mirada del objeto-pero sí Alastor, tengo miedo-continuo ya algo mas tranquilo-por eso no saltare y tomare otro camino

Dicho esto busco con la mirada y hallo un puente colgante, el chico se fijo que estaba bien firme y cruzo el abismo sin contratiempos, apenas llego Yuuji se dejo caer en el pasto pensando que ya habia perdido su oportunidad

-Una Neblina de Llama no es un cobarde, pero tampoco es el temerario-comento Alastor-es aquel que a pesar de que tenga miedo, sepa dar una reaccion positiva a las situaciones peligrosas que se le presentan-comento el rey de Guze ante un asombrado Yuuji-volvamos Sakai, tu madre ya debe estar en casa

El joven asintió y volvio a cruzar el puente y se dirigio a su casa, mientras que Alastor reflexionaba sobre lo de hoy dia

---------------------------------

Ya era de noche y Yuuji habia tomado un baño de agua fria pues hacia calor incluso en la noche, salio de la ducha y se coloco la pijama, Alastor estaba en su mesita de noche

-Mañana debes levantarte temprano-dijo el Rey de Guze- mañana visitaremos a un viejo amigo mio

-De acuerdo-respondio el muchacho mientras se secaba el cabello

-Debo reconocer que eres una antorcha admirable-dijo Alastor con su tono de voz usual-has superado mis expectativas

-Gracias, supongo-dijo el muchacho mientras se echaba en su cama-Buenas noches Alastor

-Buenas Noches, sucesor del Byakugan no Senshi (Cazador de Visión Pura)-respondio el rey de Guze

CONTINUARA

ACABE!!!! AL FIN!!!! XD

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: COMO ENTRENAR ASISTENTES Y NO PERDER LA CORDURA EN EL INTENTO_**

A ver...ahora...los reviews... de los anónimos...

Lisandro.-Me gusta desde que lo vi por primera vez, me gusto mucho la trama y los personajes, me gusto tanto que la vi como 4 veces en un mes jejejeje y eso es decir mucho, bueno el primer capitulo lo escribi a la ligera pues por la premura de que no queria que la idea se escapara, pero espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y me sigas corrigiendo

Megumi.- Muchas gracias chica, se agradece el comentario

Shana's Shadow.- Errr...soy un poco ignorante que significara gohobi...:S


End file.
